Poor Snape
by MiniBuzzy
Summary: Just a little songfic that I wrote while listening to too much music. No twincest.


**This is just a crazy Fred and George fic that I made up while listening to "Eye of the Tiger" and having way too much free time. Nothing special, just during their years at Hogwarts. Review and I will send you smileys!:D Like so.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Harry Potter? Don't answer that.**

Fred grinned as he walked down the halway, George right beside him. Fred jerked his head as if to ask: "Ready?"

George responded by nodding eagerly and, strangely, turning off into the corridor on the left.

"George you idiot! You messed up the cool opening scene!" Fred said, shaking his head at his twin.

"Whoops-a-daisy! Let's continue, then." George said, and they continued down the hallway.

_Risin' up back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive _

"I feel like a loner, strangely." Fred said, and George started bobbing his head to a tune that they couldn't hear.

"C'mon! Let's go to the common room, I feel like bothering Ron, Harry, and Hermione." George asked, still bobbing his head to the non-existent tune. Fred nodded enthusiastically, and then started to race George there.

_So many times, it happens too fast _

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

George sighed as he studied, and glanced to his side, only to see Fred having the same trouble.

"Remind me again why we bother?" George asked Fred, staring at Snape's essay in disgust.

"Because Hermione told us not to do anything else on pain of death, so mum doesn't murder us, and so we can stay at Hogwarts. Pranking is much more fun here, not to mention diverse." Fred said, sighing at his own logic.

The twins looked at each other in unison, and said in unison, "Let's prank Snape."

_It's the Eye of the Tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival _

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all_

_With the Eye of the Tiger_

Dinner was to be the setting for the prank, so they needed to get there quickly. Unfortunately, George wasn't cooperating very well.

"Evening, ladies." he said, winking at a pair of pretty girls passing the opposite way. The girls giggled and hurried along while Fred scowled and continued on.

"What's wrong, Fred? Jealous that your twin is better with the ladies than you are?" George asked, nudging Fred with his elbow.

"No, George, because we both know that I'M better with the ladies, and you're the handsome one!" Fred said, and George nodded in agreement.

_Face to face, out in the heat _

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry _

_They stack the odds till' we take to the street _

_For we kill with the skill to survive_

Fred and George watched eagerly as Snape reached for his pumpkin juice.

"Why are you two looking so eagerly at Snape? The only thing I've seen you looking at that eagerly are girls passing you in the hallway!" Lee said, kind of miffed that they were ignoring him.

Fred and George just shushed him in unison and continued to watch. Snape raised the goblet to his lips and took a sip. Fred and George let out breaths that they didn't know they'd been holding and high-fived each other. Snape suddenly got an odd look on his face, stood up, jumped on the table, and began to sing,

_"It's the Eye of the Tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival _

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all_

_With the Eye of the Tiger"_

Snape's voice had been like nails on a chalkboard, yet when he finished, Fred and George jumped up and began to applaud him loudly. Lee, finally catching on, stood on the table and yelled for an encore. The rest of the students in the hall (excluding Slytherins, they just looked on in horror) suddenly jumped up and began to clap.

_Risin' up straight to the top _

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

Ah, detention, Fred and George's most used past-time. Well, seeing as every night for the next month they had detention with Snape, it seemed as though they were going to surpass their own record! One night, when Snape was called away to the Hospital Wing to refill some rare potions, Fred and George decided to carry out the last stage of the plan.

_It's the Eye of the Tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rival _

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all_

_With the Eye of the Tiger_

So the next day at breakfast, lo and behold! Snape getting up and singing the WHOLE song again. And again. And again. But his time, it gets old after the forst five times, and Snape gets booed off the stage.

_The Eye of the Tiger_

_The Eye of the Tiger_

_The Eye of the Tiger_

_The Eye of the Tiger_

Poor Snape.

**Not very long, or coherent, but with the help of my beta/sister (the lovely BuzzCat), I hope it will at least be grammatically correct! How did you like it? Review, review, review!**

**-Miriflowers**


End file.
